The mystery of the mysterious Fagin
by artful dodger forever
Summary: When Wendy Darling escapes a fire that destroyed her family , she goes to a workhouse and runs away ending up living with the one and only Artful Dodger and Fagin . What will happen when Fagin suddenly goes missing and its up to Wendy, Charlie and Dodger to find him*I do not own any of the charectors except my OC Dawn all credit goes to the work of Charles Dickens and J.rrie*
1. The Fire

When Wendy Darling went to bed in her rather big house she hardly expected to be woken up less then two hours later to a burning house. But that was what awaited her as she climbed into her bed that unfortunate night had started out like most nights, Wendy telling her two younger brothers James aged 10 and Micheal aged 4 a harrowing story of the evil Captain Hook with his glistening hook for a hand and small red eyes that darted around a room as if there was something to be hidden. Her brothers loved Wendy's stories and couldn't imagine a night without them. But that night was to be their last , no not because of the fire but because it was the last night Wendy was to share a room with her brothers. Her mother and father believed that when a young lady turned thirteen she should begin to have more privacy and not spend so much time horsing around and instead spend her time learning the manners that was expected of her when she grew up.

Wendy felt a sort of sadness as she felt sleepy and drifted off to sleep. She had grown up here in this room and had many memories, she remembered the arrival of her brother James and how he used to cry softly at night as a baby and she slept with him to soothe him or how when Micheal came he used to climb out of his crib and look out at the stars and then would fall asleep on the floor not to be awakened until later in the morning. Yes she had many memories Wendy thought as she fell asleep James dull snores fading into the darkness.

It was around ten at night when Wendy woke up to loud cries of jolted up in her bed and looked around. james and micheal were on the same bed screaming for help . Flames licked the edges of their bed as Wendy realized her house was on fire . the floorboards creaked under James's bed . "Help Help Wendy help us ! they wailed Wendy carefully got off her bed and took small steps toward them. The flame grew higher and she jumped back. Then the floor gave way and james and Micheal plummeted into the already huge flame below. "Wennndyyyyy!" they screamed their eyes filled with terror and then they were gone.


	2. The Orphan

"noooooooo!" Wendy screamed tears streamed down her face. The flame grew even larger and drew closer to her. Anxiously she looked around the room for an escape. Spotting her window. she ran to it and pulled it open. Glancing down she grew dizzy by height between the ground and her. Turning around she grabbed her shawl which was hanging on the end of her bed and held one end in each hand stood on the ledge of the window and jumped "Ahhhhh! " she screamed. The grass on the lawn was wet and felt cold to Wendy's feet. She ran far from the house and turned to look back. The whole house was on fire the top floor had collapsed. and the house began to fall apart and to the ground. At the front of the house a crowd of neighbors and several carriages were parked .Wendy ran towards them .

Her next door neighbor Mary who went to school with Wendy ran to greet her. she hugged Wendy , her blond hair fell on Wendy's shoulders. "I'm so relieved oh you made it out " Their hug was interrupted by a policeman "Are you the daughter?" he asked. Wendy nodded "I'm Wendy Darling my Father was George Darling he is an accountant at the Greenhill bank." The police officer wrote something down on his pad Wendy gasped "Father! Are my parents okay!" worry clouded her head as she feared the worst. the police officer sighed "We aren't sure but most likely no" Wendy gulped back another set of tears "I'm sorry" Mary whispered . "My brothers are dead too " Wendy said . The policeman shook his head "Where will I go now!" Wendy asked "The workhouse of course" the policeman said as he started leading her to one of the carriages."No no no not there !" Wendy cried out. She had heard how sick and dirty the places were and would've gladly died in the fire if it meant not going there. "Come on missy don't make my job harder than it is" and pushed or rather shoved her into the back of the carriage and ordered that it be sent to the workhouse.

Silent tears streamed down her face the whole way there. When she finally arrived. The headmaster a fat figure who spent most his time eating delicious meals or beating the children at the Workhouse which he called "A fine establishment of all sorts" was waiting at the gates as if he had known she would be arriving. The door opened to the carriage the footman helped her down. She walked towards " So yous the Orphan The daughter of the now dead George and Anne Darling " he said getting spit on Wendy's face as he said the word orphan as if he rather disliked saying the word. " Yes," Wendy sighed "I'm the orphan"


	3. The Escape

Wendy groaned as she bent over to the basket of potatoes. "hurry up girl I don't have all day" The Matron ordered and slapped Wendy's face. Wendy fell onto the basket and potatoes spilled all over the floor "That's it I'm done with dealing with you, to the Basement for a week!" the matron grabbed Wendy by the ear and led her downstairs to the infamous basement which was where the Headmaster had instructed that any children who were slow at their job or didn't do what was told were to be put in the basement which was damp and cold as a matron locked the door and shouted "Don't make any noise!"

Wendy sat shivering . She had been at the workhouse for a month now and had heard from the other children that had been in the basement that it was the worst place in the house to be. Two hours passed in perfect silence . It grew dark and Wendy grew scared. Two days later no one had come for Wendy and she was worried that if she didn't eat or drink soon she would die and so she made a plan to escape. For the next Day or so she examined the basement throughly. Noting that the windows were loose she then looked for something that could open the window without making any noise. She found part of a belt buckle in a corner.

That night as the sun was going down she listened for any approaching feet not hearing anything, she started prying the window open. She had just finished opening it . When she heard voices " Yes I swear i hears something " The matron said . Wendy started panicking. she started climbing out the window when said "It's probably the rats " and the steps faded away. Wendy sighed with relief and slipped out the window.

She didn't know where she was going but she ran as far away from the workhouse as she could. She grew confused as she kept running and with a sudden strick of thought realized that the workhouse was outside of London . She continued walking hoping that a town or city was near and someone could tell her where London is. But there was nothing except the main road and acres of land. Finally she came to a plack that said that London was 25 miles away. Wendy groaned but continued walking.

At last three days later she approached London and entered the market quite ragged and near death as she hadn't eaten in a weeks time.  
She rested on the street and would've died there too if someone hadn't said "Now wot 'ave we 'ere"


	4. A New Home

Wendy looked up her vision blurred. "Well 'o are ya"? the person asked " Wendy Darling who are you " the person, who Wendy discovered was a boy chuckled " Me names Jack Dawkins but me close friends call me The Artful Dodger or Dodge for short." The Dodger kept looking at Wendy " So do ya 'ave a 'ome" Wendy gulped " Are you gonna send me back to the workhouse" Dodger grinned " So ya an orphan right" Wendy nodded getting nervous why was he grinning? Dodger smiled " Do ya wanna come 'ome with me " " I know a rather respectful gentleman who would love to meet ya" Wendy tentivaly nodded " okay I'll come" Dodger smiled even larger than before " 'ollow me ok" and led Wendy down the dark winding streets littered with drunks and poor widows with their starving children beside them.

Finally they reached a tall leering building that looked like it was about to fall at any given moment " up 'ere" Dodger motioned toward a set of stairs that creaked when Wendy stepped on them. They arrived at a door "Plummy and Slam" Dodger said loudly. A tousled red haired boy opened the door " 'ey Dodge 'os the girl" "Never mind that now Charlie mate I want to introduce our newcomer to Old Fagy" Dodger said leading Wendy inside. He entered what appeared to be one large room cut in half by curtains. The half that they were in was filled with bunkbeds in one half and a table with chairs placed all around it in the last corner of the room there was a stove with a pot on it and Fagy was standing in front of it humming." 'ey Fagin look 'o I brought fo ya" Fagin turned around and Wendy grew nervous. Fagin looked down at her, he had reddish hair and a beard that reached almost to his chest. His physical appearence was something of a skeletal state almost. He had a very ugly face. his eyes were welcoming Wendy noted but there was almost a trace of deception like he would pull the rug from under her feet if it meant saving himself.

"'ello my dear" Fagin said smiling " Hi...' Wendy said quietly "She's a shy one Fagy but I see potential in 'er" Fagin nodded in agreement "So do I Dodge my dear" "what potential?" Wendy asked confused. Fagin laughed "You have a childlike innocence my dear, that will 'elp ya when you are on the job" "What job"? Wendy asked getting worried. Dodger and the other boys howled with laughter "Did she just ask what job?" Charlie asked between spurts of laughter "shut up !" Fagin growled. the boys grew quiet. "The job me dear is stealing" Wendy looked at him astounded "Stealing!?" Fagin nodded " Yes my boys 'ere are pickpockets Dodge and Charlie are the cleverest of them all" " I don't know if I want be here anymore" " 'ave 'er eat first Fagy then play the game" "Well I am hungry" Wendy stated, the empty feeling of hunger returning. Fagin smiled "Well then sit down my dear you too boys supper is served " the boys got in a line and one by one took a sausage of the pan on the stove Wendy took the one Dodger gave sweet juicy feeling warmed her. " now for the game " Fagin said

He got out a small box filled with gold and jewelery. " 'ere Dodge Charlie take these ya know what ta do " Wendy watched as they put the items into their pockets. Fagin motioned for three others to step in " Now my dear," Fagin said turning to Wendy "all ya have ta do is take the objects out of Dodge and Charlie's pockets without them feelin' it " Wendy nodded slowly " But first watch These boys at the job " Fagin said, as the three boys he had asked to come forward earlier got ready. Wendy watched with rapt attention as the boys pretended to be looking at something and one slowly got closer to Dodge and swiftly took a hankerchief and then handed it to one of the other boys. This continued on until Fagin ordered it to stop. " Now your turn my dear" Fagin said

Wendy did exactly what the first boy did and swiftly took a wallet from Charlie's pocket. She felt an exhilarating rush of excitement that he hadn't noticed and felt clever. She moved on to Dodger and swiped a pocketwatch and a gold chain. Fagin clapped " over" he said loudly "Well done my dear well done " Wendy felt proud of herself " I guess stealing isn't so bad " Fagin and Dodger looked at eachother and grinned " That's the spirit !" Dodger said Wendy smiled then yawned "Alright off ta bed with ya " Fagin said. The boys climbed into their beds "Dodger show Wendy 'er bed " Dodger nodded " 'ome on " he said leading her to a bed in the corner of the room " This was Nancy's old bed... but she's gone now" he looked down " who's Nancy" Wendy asked softly " An old friend that got killed by a friend of Fagin's " Dodger replied sadly " I'm sorry" Wendy said "Any ways you can put a curtain up for privacy " He said sounding brighter "Thanks " Wendy said as she climbed into bed "Goodnight" "night" Wendy grew sleepy (I guess this is home) she thought as she drifted soundly off to sleep


	5. The Boys and Wendy

The next morning Wendy awoke to find herself quite alone "Hello"? she called out. The curtain parted and Fagin appeared "Ah my dear glad to see you awake and you look much better" " I feel better... but I'm a bit thirsty and hungry" " Of course my dear, I made breakfast for the boys earlier but Charlie made sure to save some for you" Fagin said as Wendy got up and walked to the stove where a plate of biscuits were placed. She grabbed one and sat down. "Watered down gin my dear" Fagin asked handing her a glass " You want me to drink!" Wendy asked startled "Well of course my dear all the boys do it " Fagin said calmly "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try" Wendy said and took the glass drinking half of it."Ewwww agh that's so bitter and disgusting. " Fagin laughed " All the boys had the same reaction on their first try , the second time is easier" Wendy gulped the other half this time it was sweet and bitter but she liked it "Where are the boys"? she asked finishing her biscuit " Out on the job my dear" Wendy nodded "When can I go on the job " she asked " maybe later in the afternoon Dodge can take you out to where he works so you can get accustomed to the streets and then tomorrow you can start" Wendy smiled " I'd like that "

Later around three Dodger and the boys came back "So what do you have my dears" " I have two 'ankerchiefs Five 'am slices , a link of sausage and ten wallets " Dodger said dropping a small heap on the table. Charlie went next " three pocket watches and five snuffs and two loafs of bread and a wallet" Fagin nodded approvingly as each boy went their turn. At last he said " Dodger I told Wendy that you would show her where you work" Dodger nodded " course Fagy, Come on Wendy" he said as he opened the door Wendy followed him out. "So what's your story " Dodger asked as they walked into town " my story?" Wendy questioned " ya know like how I came to find you in a mess" " I ran away from a workhouse" Wendy said quietly " Oh I met a boy once who came from a workhouse 'is name was Oliver Twist a peculiar ten year old if I eva saw one " Wendy brightened " Yeah I heard something about that he's a legend at the workhouse " a silence came over them Dodger broke it by stating " 'ere we ares" They had reached the market where Dodger had found Wendy the day earlier.

"This is where most of the picking pockets is done and stealing from stores" Wendy nodded " Be careful tho because if your not slight and slippery the traps or as the rich say police will catch ya" Wendy nodded again " Why do you steal like what's your story" she asked Dodger shrugged " ran away from my old man cause 'e was beating on me and Bill the 'orrible guy I mentioned earlier picked me up and took me to Fagy and since then I've been known as the Dodger cuz I'm the best thief around" " But why would you go with him if you said he was mean " Dodger sighed and spoke sadly " times were different Bill was our age around then and was nice.. but he changed " Wendy took Dodger's hand and patted it understandingly. " We should go back Wendy, it ain't safe here at night" Dodger said getting fidgety and together they walked home.


	6. Fagin's Outings

Wendy and Dodger returned late at night back home."Shh" Dodger whispered "We can't make no noise" motioning toward the two rows of sleeping boys " Where's Fagin?" Wendy asked shutting the door behind her " 'es out doing deals with men at the Three Cripples" " What's that?" " It's the local bar All of the boys 'ave been there I'll take ya fo lunch tomorrow when it's safer " Dodger said as he took of his jacket and top hat and placed it on the end of his bed. " Ya should go ta bed Fagy wouldn't like it if 'e saw ya groggy " Wendy nodded " Thanks for the night outing" and entered her makeshift room climbing into bed and falling asleep.

She awoke to a hand shaking her shoulder "Wendy Wendy!" a voice said urgently. " Whuh " Wendy said groggily opening her eyes to an anxious Charlie . " Fagin's missing!" Wendy gasped. "What , Where's Dodger!" " 'es out looking fo him at the bars " Wendy groaned still groggy " Are the other boys okay?". Charlie nodded " yeah Dodge sent them out like usual o' else 'ow we gonna eat tonight" Wendy nodded " I made some biscuits fo the boys there's still some if ya want any " Wendy shook her head " not hungry maybe later" just then the door flung open. Dodge stood in the doorway pale and jittery " ya look like a ghost " Charlie said " 'es not there! I talked ta some o' the drunks 'o stay there mornin' and night they never saw him come in they swores and everythin' " " But he left last night right" Wendy asked " yea Charlie ya were 'ere when 'e left 'e was headin' to the bars right" " I think but I ain't certain ya know 'e never tells us exactly where he goes " Dodger sighed walking back on forth " Are ya sure 'e didn't mention a name or nothin' " Charlie nodded " yea I'm sure o' it he just left and that was it"

Dodger stayed indoors the rest of the day looking dazed. The boys came back at around three " Wot 'appened ta Dodger " one of the smaller boys asked "We um 'ave some bad news " Charlie said grimacing " Fagin's missing " Wendy blurted out. The boys looked at each other wide eyed " ya serious?!" One of them asked. " Dodge wouldn't be fadin' in an' out if I wasn't tellin' the truth" Charlie said pointing to Dodger " huh wot's goin' on " He asked panicking " Nothing the boys just arrived we were telling them about Fagin" Wendy said softly " We 'ave to find 'im he's like the head of our gang " " We will " Wendy reassured " I 'ope so" Dodger sighed


	7. The Note

Wendy lay in her bed that night listening to Dodger tossing and turning " Need..Fagin " He murmured. Wendy got up at sat on the edge of his bed " Dodge " she said softly moving his foot " huh wot! oh it's ya Wendy" " Are you okay? I heard you saying things" Dodger sighed " I had this 'orrible dream where we found Fagin but 'e was dead and I.." but he stopped because he had started crying and sobbed " wot if we never find 'im Wendy 'es like a father ta me if I lost 'im..." he said Wendy embraced him hugging tightly " We will Dodge I swear on my grave" " 'e taught me most o' my morals and 'es oh..." Wendy felt tears brim at her eyes she hated to see him so hurt and worried " Oh Dodge" she whispered softly letting him sob into her shoulder.

" Mornin' love birds" Charlie said grinning Wendy sat up and looked around Dodger was beneath her sleeping peacefully " ughh Charlie it's not like that " Wendy said disgusted " Sure..." he said with a wink and went to make biscuits. One of the boys opened the front door " 'ey I stole some eggs and wots this" Charlie took it " its a note of sorts but I can't read it" turning it upside down " It 'as writing on it does anyone read?" he asked waving it above his head. " I can " Wendy said taking it from him. She looked at it " Well wots it say then" Wendy gave a look of fear. " It says Fagin won't ever be found unless we pay a ransom of 100 pounds " Charlie grew white " 100 pounds! who does this person think we are we ain't rich and if we was we wouldn't be here" " should we tell Dodge" one of the younger boys piped up. Wendy glanced back at Dodger who had started tossing and turning again. " We have to he's our leader after all ... right?" Charlie nodded.

After breakfast Wendy went to wake up Dodger " No no no don't kill 'im please NOOO" Dodger screamed as he jolted up sweat pouring down his face. "Dodge... " Wendy asked. Dodger turned his head " I I Fagy and 'e died" he said shaking " We have some hope, we found a note " Wendy said " Wot did it say" Dodger asked going still. Wendy turned her face away " It said Fagin will be returned if we pay a ransom of 100 pounds" Dodger gulped " but we ain't got no pounds and it would take months to save up an' we don't knows where 'e is 'ow are we gonna find 'im"Wendy shrugged " That's all the note says, it was stapled to the door" Dodger looked her in the eye " So the person is here in London wit us" Wendy brightened " yeah yeah we still have a chance to find him" " So wot do we do now?" Dodger asked

" How about we split the boys up, how many boys do we have?" Wendy suggested " there are 20 boys why" Wendy smiled " here's my plan we split them up 10 go searching for Fagin and the other 10 go stealing " Dodger grinned " that's a plan and a half "


	8. Dodger

When the boys returned from stealing Wendy told them the plan. They all seemed excited and separated into two groups. When the morning came the boys got into their assigned groups and took off in separate directions. Dodger joined the crew that searched for Fagin while Wendy joined the group that stole Charlie stayed in that group as well to help Wendy on her first theft run. " okay so we make sure the people we steal from are rich looking because they will have more money watch me" Charlie instructed as he slyly approached a rich man wearing a tuxedo. He swiped the mans wallet and pocket watch. " but why that? " Wendy asked " We can pawn it off for a lot of money" " now your turn " Charlie said " see that man over there" He said pointing to a man in long trousers his watch hanging from the pocket" Act natural just like we practiced that first night " Charlie whispered in her ear Wendy nodded feeling fluttery at being so close to Charlie. She shook her head and walked forward. Then she walked past swiping the watch

"hey hey she stole your watch sir " the Baker said from next door " Run!" Charlie mouthed. Wendy took off " hey stop that girl!" she felt exhilarated as she pressed on running faster than ever before. She fell and slid under a cart mud splattered her face but she got back up and hurdled a few baskets women screamed as she flew through their sheets that they hung on the ropes. She ran into an alley way and took some deep breaths pausing to rest. She saw the whole crowd go past her including Charlie." Wait!" she called out. Charlie turned around and ran to her. " 'ey that was pretty good for your first try!" Wendy smiled blushing furiously. " Ya can try again later I'll go again so we can earn some more things" Wendy nodded following him out of the alley. One of the younger boys in Fagin's group crashed into Charlie " Ahh! watch where ya goin' Johnny "!Charlie yelled dusting himself off " It's Dodger we think he's lost it" Johnny said " Wot ya mean 'e's lost it"? " 'e's been making a fool outta 'imself yellin' and screamin' 'is head off ta random strangers 'e almost got taken away by police come quick"

Johnny led them through a series of different streets. Until finally they slipped into an abandoned building " up 'ere " Johnny said as he ran up a flight of stairs. Screaming could be heard from upstairs mixed with cursing and sobbing. Wendy and Charlie glanced at each other and walked upstairs. They entered a room where Johnny stood off to the side and in the middle were two boys holding Dodger back as he thrashed and yelled and tried kicking one of the boys " 'e'as to be here somewhere 'e couldn't 'ave just left me !" Dodger screamed between choked sobs. Wendy rushed to his side " Dodger ..." she said softly, he looked up his eyes were puffy and red, tears and dirt stained his face. " We will find him I promise you that " Dodger shook his head " No we won't " " Why?" Charlie asked kneeling next to Dodger " We found 'is hand " Johnny explained " I think 'e thinks Fagy's dead " " Well how do we know it's 'is hand fo all we know it could be some other toff 'o lost 'is hand" Charlie said. " It had his cuff ya idiot !" Dodger yelled wrenching one hand free and slapped Charlie on his cheek. Everyone stared at Dodger stunned " ya 'it me Dodge " Charlie said softly. Wendy backed away from Dodger " I've got to go Dodge see you later "she said as she ran out the room and could be heard leaving the building. Everyone followed leaving Dodger alone. He sat still for a minute then yelled " I 'ate ya God " and punched a hole through the floor. Then fell back sobbing.


	9. Making Mends

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; z-index: 10; color: #333333; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; font-weight: normal; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;"Dodger returned late that night a purple bruise marking his left eye. He opened the door to find the whole group huddled in a tight circle. Wendy lifted her head from the group and said " Hey..." Everyone turned to look at him. Dodger held back tears as he saw a long red streak on Charlie's cheek. One of the smaller boys broke the silence by screaming " Dodger ya back !" running into Dodger almost knocking him over hugging him tightly " Don't leave too" " ok James that's enough" Wendy said emerging from the group that was still huddled close together. James ran back as Charlie said " Maybe ya all should go ta bed ". silently each boy climbed into their bed. /spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; font-weight: normal; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.48px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; font-weight: normal; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; font-weight: normal; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;"" Why did ya come back?" Charlie whispered furiously " Came ta apologize I felt bad mate I lost me temper and I won't eva do it again I swears on me mum's grave wherever that is " Dodger said looking down at his shoes. Charlie nodded " I accept ya apology but why Dodge why did ya 'it me " /spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; font-weight: normal; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; font-weight: normal; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;"" I don't know I lost me temper just like me da' " Dodger said crying again " Oh Dodger " Wendy said softly " What 'appened to your eye mate" Charlie asked " I lost me temper at meself I guess 'ad ta teach meself a lesson " He said. " We will be okay come on We are the best thieves in London fo crying out loud we are sneaky, clever, deceitful, and by God we are the best liars out there!" Charlie yelled pumping his fist in the air. Dodger laughed and so did Wendy. "So wot's the plan fo finding Fagy " Dodger asked. They stood stumped/spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; font-weight: normal; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.48px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; font-weight: normal; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; font-weight: normal; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" " How about we go to the spots where Fagin usually goes and ask people if they've seen him" " We've tried that Wendy" said Charlie " Oi! 'ow bout we check abandoned places ya know where only the most dangerous men go " Dodger said brightening. " Well sure I guess we 'aven't tried that we will check all the places " " Wait!" Wendy said suddenly " let's go out of town because the kidnappers probably took him out to try and fool us " Charlie frowned " Ya sure Wendy" /spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; font-weight: normal; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; font-weight: normal; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;"Wendy blushed " Yes I'm positive " " But we can't take all the boys " Dodger said. " Well how about just us three?" Wendy suggested blushing even more " You me an' Charlie?" Dodger asked " yeah me you and ... Charlie" Wendy said dazed eye " Well I guess we could leave Will in charge he's twelve and steals almost as good as Charlie " " So are we goin' ..."? Charlie asked confused " Yeah we leave in the morning but we should tell the boys first " Wendy said " Oi! boys wake up we 'ave somethin' ta tell ya "/span/h2 


	10. A Dangerous Path Indeed

After every boy was woken, Wendy sat them down as Dodger and Charlie prepared their speech. " So wot's up then " one of the boys shouted after several minutes of silence. Dodger cleared his throat " We are goin' to find Fagy by travelling to another town ". " another town?" James asked confused " Yes we believe that the thieves think that we will only search for Fagin here in London instead of someplace else so they probably think that Fagin will be missing forever." Wendy concluded " Ok... so whose goin' " James asked. " Wendy Charlie an' me " Dodger said " An' we will leave Will in charge while we are gone ". Will a tall gangly boy stood up " When will ya be back". Wendy, Dodger and Charlie glanced nervously at each other " We ain't sure, but look after the boys until we return" Will nodded " We leave in the morning " Wendy announced.

The boys nodded and seeing that the talk was over got up and shuffled back to bed. The rest of the night was spent packing three bags full of items the trio thought they might need, like bread, money, and trinkets that they could pawn off for money as well as a knife for each of them that would be used in case of protection. Finally at one in the morning they finished packing and double checking everything. Dodger suggested they go to bed for a quick nap and leave around six, that left them five hours of sleep which was plenty for all of them.  
" Hey hey Wendy wake up now ya 'ear " Wendy groaned and pushed Dodger's face away. She threw the blanket off and sluggishly closed the curtain and got dressed. Ten minutes later they were outside and squinting into the bright orange sun. " I don't think I've eva been up this early Dodge wot 'bout ya " Charlie said rubbing his eyes. "nah mate me neither" " I used to... when mother and father were still around and I went to school " Wendy said softly " Well we should get started " Dodger said cheerfully interrupting the awkward silence. "yeah I suppose we should" Wendy said plastering on a smile

**************************************************************************************************

Two hours later they were on the main road, trudging mindlessly " My feet hurt Dodge" Charlie complained " Well so do mine but I ain't whining 'bout it , I've traveled this road before an' I can do it agin" " When did you travel the road? " Wendy asked " When I left me old man we lived in a different town ya see" Wendy nodded " Luckily though the town I lived in is close ta here and that's where we are headin' " " But what if we run into your dad " Wendy asked worried " nah my dad is probably dead got too drunk an' died or was murdered or somethin' " " I hope you're right..." Wendy said. " I'm always right I'm the Dodger for God's sake an' the Dodger don't never make mistakes" he said grinning broadly. " At least that's what he says Everybody else I'm not so sure " Charlie said laughing. Wendy blushed and giggled, and Charlie smiled. " alrigh' lets go then " Dodger said snapping Wendy out of a daydream she would have rather stayed in.

30 minutes later they reached a small town with a few houses sprawled on the hills and windmills here and there. " Are we here?" Wendy asked  
" Nah the town where we is headin' is bigger than this but smaller than London, but maybe we could eat 'ere there must be pies on the window sill or somethin' " " Okay!" Charlie and Wendy said. Dodger quickly ran around the little houses scoping them out for an open window but came back empty handed " So what do we do now, I'm hungry" Charlie said " We pick a lock " Dodger said grinning " " pick a lock are ya crazy in broad daylight when everyone's awake they'd catch all of us even ya Dodge". Wendy who had been doing some thinking of her own while the two boys had been arguing spoke up. " We create a scheme" Dodger and Charlie looked at each other " a scheme?" they asked her bewildered " Haven't you guys ever created a scheme while you were out there stealing... never mind, anyways One of these houses has chickens in the front so here's my plan; Charlie you let one of the chickens out and yell " Chicken loose"! until the person who lives in that house comes out and then you disappear. Then I run after the chicken some to get the person farther out of the house. Then Dodger you run into the house a steal some food then come back out that way the person won't suspect a thing" " Wait don't we 'ave bread an' money ?" Charlie asked " yeah but we are in the middle of nowhere see so where would we spend the money? An' secondly I forgot ta tell ya guys the bread is rubbish an' moldy " "DODGER"! Wendy and Charlie groaned " sorry mates at least we 'ave Wendy's wonderful plan!" He said grinning his usual cocky grin.

Wendy nodded " come on let's hurry before people start figuring out what we are really up to." " Wot people "? Dodger said busting up with laughter " ya know wot she means Dodge, I'll do me part Wendy... Darling " Charlie said smiling shyly " Thank you Master Bates"Wendy said curtsying like a proper lady. Charlie ran up to the gate fiddled with the lock. Managing to get in he ran around like a mad man and got all of the chickens squawking and one of them out of the pen. Then disappeared around the corner just as a rather large lady burst through the front door. " Not agin chickens don't do this ta ya poor ol' mum"! she cried chasing after the escaped chicken. Dodger slipped by and went into the house, where he found the kitchen in a corner. Dodger wasted no time stuffing his pockets with bread rolls and milk bottles. He than retreated out the back way. Wendy on the other hand led the lady far from her house where she found the chicken strutting around. " Ma'm here I found your chicken for you" Wendy said grabbing hold of the chicken " Thanks ya lots child without ya 'e would've gotten away my Bert " She said cuddling the chicken like a dog " Glad to be of help" Wendy smiled. She turned and saw Dodger waving at her to come over " Well I best be going " She said and skipped behind the house making it look like she vanished.

" What did you get Dodge" Wendy asked " bread an' wot not" He replied taking the bread and milk bottles out of his pockets " Cor!" Charlie said grabbing the bread and a bottle gulping down the milk with big thirsty swigs. Wendy ate slowly savoring the taste of the milk and bread since she didn't know when she would next ate the bread but didn't drink that much milk " Milk ain't me favorite" He had stated " I'll wait till we reach the town where I can git some gin ta better suit me taste "  
After they finished, They kept to the main road Wendy skipping several steps ahead of the boys as they kept to walking. During this time Dodger chose to ask Charlie a question that had been bugging him " 'ey Charlie mate can I ask ya somethin' " Charlie nodded " Sure wot is it Dodge " Dodger cracked his knuckles before saying in a rushed manner " Do ya like Wendy!" Charlie blushed deep scarlet and looked at his feet " Why would ya fink tha' Dodge" " Just the things ya say and the way ya blush when your around Wendy " Charlie went pale " I I blushed?". Dodger laughed " Ya sure did if I didn't know what faces were I woulda thought that it were a tomato mate, Why don't ya ask 'er mate " Charlie grew confused " Ask 'er what?" " Ya know wot I mean Charlie " " Ya mean ask 'er if she wants ta be me girl like Bill did with Nancy all those years ago" Dodger's face hardened but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes " Yea but treat 'er right " " Promise cross me heart on me da's dead body tha' is if I decided ta ask 'er " The silence was interrupted by Wendy shouting back at them " hey you guys come on at this rate we will be as old as Fagin by the time we get to him" Dodger shook his head " Just like Nance Charlie just like 'er " then ran to catch up ,Charlie following .

They walked for the remainder of the week which was four days to be precise they spent the nights sleeping on the grass and eating one bread for each of them every day until they reached the town thirsty and ravished but high in spirits as they found a market place suitable for thieving. Wendy proved to learn fast in a time of need and stole 5 apples and a loaf of bread while Dodger and Charlie stole wallets for more money. After an hour of this they found an alleyway and sat down dividing the apples and bread among them. Feeling full they started for a plan. When a hand grabbed hold of Dodger's collar " 'ey 'o do ya fink ya are grabbin' a gentleman like tha' " Dodger said fiercely " memba me boy" a deep voice hissed in his ear. Dodger grew pale " Pa..." " Say goodbye ta yer little friends " The strange man hissed as he disappeared around the corner with a struggling Dodge screaming " 'elp me Wendy Charlie somebody 'elp me "


	11. Facing The Past

As Wendy saw Dodger being kidnapped by his father and heard him screaming for her to help him an image of her brothers falling through the floor. She let out a cry and burst into tears. Charlie quite shocked from both Dodger and Wendy stuttered " um um ya okay " what he got in return was much more than he was prepared for. Wendy flung herself onto him sobbing uncontrollably " It's not Dodge I'm crying about it's my brothers they said the same thing Dodge said for me to help them and I couldn't I failed them both " she sniffled. Charlie patted her shoulder awkwardly " 'ow did they die did they?" Wendy nodded " Yes they died in a fire and the floor caved and I couldn't save them" " Well Dodge won't die I swears on me soul" then Charlie summoned all of his courage and asked quickly " Do ya like 'im Dodge like boyfriend girlfriend ". Wendy shook her head then nervously said blushing " No Charlie Bates I love you... will you be my boyfriend pretty please". Time stopped as Charlie said " Yes Yes Wendy I will " Wendy smiled then leaned in for a kiss pressing her lips against his as everything else wrapped his arms around her neck and fell back letting her rest on top of him while still passionately kissing him.

Finally after what felt like forever Wendy got off of him and said with mock impatience " Well what are you waiting for Master Bates let's go get our friends back!" Charlie nodded and said " I'm comin' Mistress Wendy "grinning. then Wendy grew serious " What do we do now" " Right we could trace their steps!" " But how they disappeared behind the corner they could be anywhere by now! " " We are on the outskirts Dodge ain't far and there's only the main road so we will find them quick enough"

********************************************************************************************

" Let go of me please pa!" Dodge said eyes wide with fear as his father dragged him into a carriage and climbed in after him " Shut up ya rotten son and be quiet!" "Where are we goin' "! Dodger said. " None of your damn buisness" His pa spat and raised a threatening arm, making Dodger whimper and try to squeeze into the corner behind him " So wot you been up to eh been a while since I last seen ya" His pa asked staring out the window " Oh nothin' much just been being me " " You must be disappointing everyone then " Dodger grew red and glanced down ashamed " Ya were always a disappointment to me ya still are... 'ow old are ya?" His father said "fourteen" Dodger said stiffly but without the cockiness that usually was there " So ya a big boy do ya have a job yet wait let me guess ya a beggar aren't ya,... a nothing " " No I have a job " " Wot is it then big man" " Can't tell ya on me life " " oh really why not" His pa sneered breathing hot smelly breath out " Because I promised someone years ago I wouldn't tell" "hmmph " His pa said angrily but composed himself as he knew the driver could report him if he accidently went too far.

Eventually after about two hours on the main road at top speed they reached a house on the country side Dodger noted it was the only house for miles. " Thanks mate" His pa said gruffly as he handed the driver several coins and held Dodger tightly by the wrist and led him into the house closing the door behind him and locking it. "DAWN!" He yelled. A small girl with big brown eyes and thick brown hair that curled at the end her body was thin as if she wasn't eating enough, she had apple blossom skin and an angelic face so sweet Dodger felt like he was going to melt she was wearing a brown frock two sizes small and had worn out ankle boots a size small. " Meet Me boy um wot's your name " Dodger grew red with anger " It's Jack ... but people call me Dodger" He added on an afterthought " Is he like Bill!" Dawn whimpered and growing pale fear rising through her veins. "Bill?" Dodger asked " Yeah me other son Bill Sykes I heard 'e died though such a shame " " I 'ave a brother!" Dodger said shocked " yea" His pa said shrugging "but 'ow he 'as a different last name" " ya were named after ya muther 'e was named after me 'e was born ten years 'efore ya, ran off at five and then died a few months back " " I knew me own bruther fo' 'alf me life and didn't know we was related Cor!"

" Ya knew 'im ?" Dodger nodded furious " Yea I knew 'im alright 'e murdered the love of me life " His Pa smiled coldly " Just like 'is Pa Bill was a righ' one not like ya " Dodger growled " Bill was a 'orrible man 'e murdered a girl fo' Godsake a girl who done nothing wrong and was so pretty a nice she deserved better so don't ya ever say that Bill was righ' ta murder Nance " hot tears flowed down his cheeks as he regained his breathing his Pa remained calm and composed as he balled his hand and punched Dodger in the stomach " Be grateful that's all your gettin' boy" he said as he walked off into the next room "Dawn tend ta 'im ".


	12. Finding the Puzzle Pieces

" Are you sure we are heading the right direction? This road stretches on forever!" Wendy said after three hours of trudging on the dirt road that seemed to have no end. " Yea... I fink" Charlie said unsure. " Wait... you THINK Charlie be certain what if he's dead or something from what I've heard his father doesn't seem like the nicest fellow!" Charlie grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly " yea I'm not sure, but it's all we 'ave ta go on so trust me I am ya boy after all" Wendy relaxed and leaned into Charlie " your right... sorry I got so frustrated" " I 'ccept your apology" he replied kissing her cheek and putting his arm around her shoulder " So shall we keep going" Wendy asked mocking an elegant lady. " We shall my Darling Wendy" Charlie said and they continued on their way.

************************************************************************************************

"Hi... I'm Dawn sorry 'bout that 'e ain't tha' drunk are ya ok tha' was a pretty big blow" The tiny girl asked her big eyes bright with concern as she helped him up. " Sorta" He said smiling weakly while clutching his stomach. " I guess I'll take ya ta my room" She said leading him toward the back door that led to a grassy area with a small hut. " Come on " she said running outside smiling making Dodger blush. Once he caught up to her she showed him the hay mound in the corner inside the hut. " Tha' there is me bed but there's plenty of hay fo ya" Dodger nodded

"How did ya come ta meet me pa" He asked as they sat down on the hay mound " Well me ma died when I was six and after that I wandered the streets of the town where he took ya, sellin' roses and begging fo money. I did this up until I was eight and tha' was when ya pa found me an' said 'e had a job fo me so I went off with him an' I've been 'ere eva since doing whatever 'e asks cleanin',cookin', washin' and pleasurin' him " Dodger reeled back with shock "Pleasurin' him ya mean like the girls at the bar do ta the men ?" " Yeah 'e started when I was ten " " 'ow old are ya" Dodger asked " I'm fourteen but I'll be fifteen soon " " Oh me too" Dodger said grinning making Dawn smile and giggle. "

So 'ow did 'e find ya?" Dawn questioned " I'm part of a gang of thieves in London me mentor Fagin went missin' a couple of weeks ago an' so me an' me friends Wendy and Charlie went in search of him" "Wendy?" Dawn said jealously. " Yea she and me mate Charlie 'ave a thing fo each other" "oh" Dawn sighed relaxing " Do ya 'ave a girl too" Dodger shook his head " No I'm waitin' fo that girl tha' can sweep me off me feet " "Yea... we better get back in the 'ouse 'e'll be wantin' 'is supper" "Do ya get supper?" Dodger asked glancing at her thin body " The scraps if there's any I'm not allowed ta take any food cause 'e might be wantin' it later and If I eat anythin' besides scraps 'e beats me " she said softly pointing to her right eye which housed a yellow bruise. " Come on " she said listlessly as she opened the huts door.

*********************************************************************

" I'm hungry Charlie real hungry " Wendy said " Sorry but this road doesn't 'ave a town fo miles it seems" Charlie said " If it makes ya feel better I'm hungry too " Wendy sighed " It's gettin' dark we should go ta sleep " " on the grass?" " yes where else" Wendy said laughing bumping him on the shoulder. Charlie smiled embarrassed then he noticed a figure running wildly toward them " 'ey 'o's tha' ?" He said pointing " I don't know Hey Excuse me HEY HEY" Wendy shouted the figure stopped then shouted back hoarsely " Wendy?" He said running quickly toward them.

Charlie was the first to notice who it was " Fagin!" he yelled running toward Fagin and even though he was thirteen and a big boy he jumped onto Fagin hugging him tightly Wendy chased after Charlie " Fagin we found you " she said hugging him as well " 'ow did ya end up 'ere why did ya disappear " Charlie said grinning with relief " one of my old pickpocket boys Johnny kidnapped me blaming me for Bill's death Bill was 'is son I guess " " WOT!" Charlie said shocked " When I first started trainin' boys Johnny was in my first gang 'e didn't start early like most of you he was twelve when I met him and I saw he stole well so I took him in but he was set in his ways not impressionable and had anger issues, harass the younger boys ,so I kicked 'im out when he was fifteen after he almost killed one of the newcomers and said some girl named Jane was gonna have his kid " " Well now we know why Bill was so dangerous and mean " Charlie commented

" Actually my dear Bill didn't develop his anger until he was sixteen but God knows why it happened " " Why are you out here?" Fagin asked " We came to find you but then Dodger's pa took 'im back and he went down the main road in a coach " Fagin grew pale " did you just say his pa took him" Charlie and Wendy both nodded " The bastard..." Fagin muttered " I'm so happy your not hurt Fagy!" Wendy said starting to cry " I already lost one dad I couldn't bear the thought of losing another!" " Shh it's alright my dear" Fagin soothed patting her shoulder " now where did you say Dodge was taken?" his voice breaking at the word Dodge " We don't rightly know Fagy 'e took 'im down this road fo sure" Charlie said " Well we have to find him my dears so ONWARD!" Fagin said mocking a general and marching forward Wendy and Charlie laughed and said " Maybe we should rest for/fo a few hours" 


	13. Life With the Monster

" sir your dinner is ready..." Dawn timidly said shaking Dodge's Pa awake " Huh wot, ok ok I heard ya now git!" Dawn grabbed Dodger's hand making Dodger feel fluttery as she rushed him out of the room " So wot do you do while 'e's eatin' " Dodger asked " I usually get 'is bed prepared " Dodger nodded just then his Pa roared " Dawn!" Dawn grew pale and scurried out of the room Dodger followed nervously.

They found Pa huffing angrily " This is cold!" he spat pointing towards the meat that was on the table " I'm sorry" Dawn whimpered " SORRY DON'T CUT IT NO MORE!" Pa raged knocking the plate to the floor which made an earth shattering break " I said I was sorry" Dawn squeaked " You'll pay there's no dinner tonight and you'll git a beatin' " Dawn begin crying and shaking " Not agin please!". Pa whipped out his belt and strided towards her but Dodger stopped him stepping in front of Dawn " NO!" he said loudly " git outta me way boy" Pa said yelled and threw him into the wall. Dodger was knocked unconcious " ugh" He groaned " Dodger!" Dawn screamed and felt Pa's hand on her throat as she was shoved up against the wall " Ya are nothin' ya little slut always doing it with guys!"" I... only... do...it...with...ya...cause...ya...force...me...ta"Dawn gasped

Pa dropped her to the floor and backed her into a corner then proceeded to whip her legs,arms, and back. Dawn screamed/cried in agony as blow after blow made blood pour "Stop!" she pleaded " It 'urts!". Finally after a good half hour he stopped " night" he said gruffly and left the room. Dawn pushed herself up and flounced over to Dodger "Jack..." she said shaking his shoulder " groggily Dodger came to his senses " Cor I forgot how violent 'e can be at times over the smallest things... are ya ok?" Worry pierced his eyes. Dawn smiled slightly " yeah believe it or not 'e's done worse " She helped him up " let's go to the hut "

Inside Dawn climbed on the pile of hay while Dodger made his own " Cor I'm starvin' " Dodger commented putting one hand to his stomach which rumbled loudly and felt hollow like a black pit of nothingness Dawn grimaced " ya git used ta it " " I was always hungry at Fagin's but that was cause we didn't get much, at least we always ate breakfast and Dinner so it was sorta dull the hunger not like now" he said as a sharp pain of hunger stabbed his sides " me head hurts " he moaned massaging his temples " 'e did slam ya into the wall" Dawn said smiling. Dodger grinned back the settled into his hay " ya know wot I think ya pretty do ya wanna be me girl Dawn?" " Yea I'd love ta " she said blushing.


End file.
